falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
University Point terminal entries
The University Point terminal entries are entries found on terminals in and around University Point. Dean's terminal University Mail Relay HMitchell - About Prof. Campbell DParker - Can't reach the Colonel redirecting my call for hours and when I finally reached him and asked to put you on, he just said that he would "save you both the time and confirm that you don't have clearance" and hung up the phone. I tried to call back but they said that he's not taking any more calls right now and that if you want to speak with him you'll need to drive out to the base. - Doris Parker }} SCampbell - You don't have clearance a bit upset if you try to wiggle out of a contract for them. And no, I can't tell you where the lab is or what my research is about because you don't have the clearance. You'll need to take that up with Col. Rosemont. Why are you making this personal? The university is making a bunch of money on this, and the research may be declassified eventually, in which case it would make you even more. -Prof. S. Campbell }} TRobinson - Construction under Admin? SCampbell - About my research >Safe Control Disengage Lock Engage Lock Josephine Spencer She actually did it Josephine University Mail Relay BStrickland - Keep Jacqueline inside MCole - What has your daughter done?! SCooper - Get out while you can Jacq's terminal My Journal Mom's Birthday I can find a new one. Sylvia also said that her network port has been acting up. }} Good find Score! Today is terrible!!! What have I done University Mail Relay GSpencer] - No More Scavenging! POwens] - You stupid girl Deleted Mail > Remote Door Control Close Door Open Door Play Tape Professor's terminal University Mail Relay CMarsh] - Lab time }} APatterson- Leslie Mathews CMarsh - More time for the project you having to be there? That accident was weeks ago and you said yourself it was due to a bad fuse. Leslie said she saw the Dean skulking around following you yesterday and it was going to get harder to get work done if he is tailing you all the time. Col. Rosemont sounded pretty serious about wanting the research as soon as possible. -Curtis Marsh }} APatterson- Regarding Col. Rosemont old army buddies helping you pull a trick. Don't think I won't be talking to our lawyers. - A. Patterson, Dean }} APatterson- Unauthorized construction I am the Dean here and you would do well to remember that. Secondly, what is this I've been hearing about you and officers from the army performing unauthorized construction under the Administrative Building while I was on vacation? This is absolutely unacceptable. You will explain to me at once what the meaning of this is and what you are researching. - A. Patterson, Dean }} APatterson- I have a right to know you tenure, but you don't want to make an issue of this with me. I am leaving this afternoon on my vacation, but when I get back in two weeks I expect to be fully apprised of the research. - A. Patterson, Dean }} Research Notes Latest Notes on Energy Research Lecture Plans Oct. 18-22 Oct. 11 - 15 Student records Student Directory for 2077-2078 Enrolled Undergraduates A - D E - H I - L M - P Q - S T - Z Enrolled Graduates A - F G - M N - S T - Z Student Directory Archives [[Category:Fallout 4 terminal entries] ru:Юниверсити-пойнт — записи в терминалах